poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Runaway train!/Saving the the passengers
Here's how the runaway train and saving the passengers goes in The Silver Streak and Daylight Special. train (from Spider-Man 2)" starts playing Nyx: Um, do you think we're going a bit fast? Human Pinkie: Yes! Zeñorita: I think it's because no one's in the engine! Sunil Nevla: No driver? Skyla: No, driver means... CRASH!!! Snowdrop: Couldn't we pull an emergeny cord? Human Pinkie: I think Sonata cut all the cords. Zoe Trent: How do you know that? Human Pinkie: Just a hunch. Skyla: Oh no, what are we gonna do? Nyx: We'll have to get to the engine. Minka Mark: Good thinking. start heading to it as the Silver Streak races on with the police Officer Drake: How's it going? Officer #2: They don't believe us. Officer Drake: What? Signal maintainer: The engineer is probobly trying to bring the train in on time. Officer Drake: radio This is Officer Drake, who's this? Signal maintainer: radio I'm Jordan Barry, I'm assistant controller. Officer Drake: Assistant? radio Get me your boss. Jordan Barry: He's out to lunch but I'm sure I can handle anything you have. Officer Drake: It's not my problem, you've a out cold crew and a runaway train that's gonna hit Sunnyside Beaches in 25 minutes. Now what are you gonna do?! Jordan Barry: Okay, I'll check with the signal towers. But if the crew is out cold, who's driving the train? veiw the welded petal as the train speeds on, out-of-control Blackie: I've got to get on the Silver Streak! Spongebob: How? Blackie: Guess I'll jump for it. Spongebob: Go ahead! Blackie: up for a running start Here goes. runs forwards and jumps. He lands on the second car I did it. up to the baggage car and climbs down the ladder SpongeBob: Careful, Blackie. Blackie: as he goes in train continues Blackie: Guys! Guys! Where are you?! Skyla: Over here! comes up to them Blackie: Are you okay? Nyx: Yeah. Blackie: We need to get to the engine. Follow me. follow Blackie with the controller Jordan Barry: I recieved a report, they see no one at the controls. Officer Drake: Great, now you got the facts. Just answer me this, what track is the Silver Streak on? Jordan Barry: That's just it, the Silver Streak was switched onto a dead-end platform. Officer Drake: Oh dammit. radio Then what the heck are ya gonna do? They are people on that train! Jodan Barry: Oh no, I better get my boss. Officer Drake: You better do somehing, you idiot, because in 20 minutes you're goona have 300 tons of train come crashing it's way through the station and right into the beaches! off radio I better contact them. on the Silver Streak Blackie: We need to hurry. reach the rear engine Skyla: This has gotta be the rear engine. Blackie: It is. to open the door but it won't open Dan Reid It's jammed! Give me a hand! Skyla: so get the door open and head inside and start walking for the lead engine Blakie: Easy, now. the station Jordan Barry: Hey Al, have you seen Henry? Al: Yeah, I saw him in the refreshment shop. Jordan Barry: for it on the Silver Streak Blackie: open the door and jumps into the cab (pistols in hand) Coast is clear. others come in Zeñorita: ¿Dónde está el piloto? Human Applejack: Here's the driver! up the out cold driver Blackie: his neck He's still got a pulse. Get the crew out of here. Human Applejack: Okay. lifts them up and carries them back to the coaches Blackie: the toolbox That's why we're still going! They rigged the dead man's petal! takes the toolbox off only to find the petal's welded to the floor Darn, it's welded! Someone pull the brake! Human Pinkie: I will! the brake levers but she pulls them the wrong way and they break off Oof! sees what she did Oops. Blackie: Brody That's great! THAT'S JUST GREAT!!! NOW WHERE ARE WE, HUH?! Human Pinkie: Sorry. Blackie: Not to worry, we'll cut off power and use the coach's handbrakes and we'll coast to a stop. static Minka Mark: What's that? Blackie: It's my radio I carry around. it and presses the talk button Hello? SpongeBob: radio Blackie! Can you read me? Blackie: Yes. Spongebob: radio Good. Are you in the engine? Blackie: Yes, we are. The brakes are gone though. But we're gonna cut off power and then use the coach's handbrakes and then we'll coast to a stop. Spongebob: raidio But that's just it, Officer Drake just radioed me and told me the track the Silver Streak's switched on is a dead-end platform! Russel Ferguson: at a map Uh guys, he's right. Look at this map. look at the map Huamn Rarity:We're gonna crash! Now what?! Human Pinkie: We jump. Pepper Clark: What about the passengers? Human Pinkie: They'll just have to jump too! Blackie: There's no time to evacuate the train! Follow me, I've got another idea! the station Jordon Barry: the refreshment stand Where is he?! with the Silver Streak Human Fluttershy: What's the plan? Blackie: We come between the engines! come inbtween the engines and coaches Blackie: We have to uncouple the cars! Someone's gotta lean over the side and grab the uncoupling bar. Human Rarity: What?! But that's dangerous! Who's crazy enough to do it!? Blackie: I'll do it! Human Rarity: Are you crazy?! Human Rainbow: What'll we do? Blackie: Head to the end of each coach and find a lever, once I uncouple the engines, start cranking! Human Rainbow: Okay! the station Jordan Barry: Henry The Silver Streak's a runaway! Henry: Oh shoot, it's gonna be here in 10 minutes! soon is closer to the lever Zoe Trent: Hurry! We don't have much time! Blackie: the lever and lifts it Come on! Unhook! the lever which releases the diesel's knuckle coupler but then it gets stuck Penny Ling: HUH?! It's stuck! on the coupler Come on! Unhook, will ya?! Blackie: I'll have to get the other coupler! the station PA: Your attention please, vacant platform 4. This is an emergency! Vacant track 4 at once! of the people waiting start to evacuate track 4 with the train leans off the side of the baggage car and reaches for the lever Minka Mark: Okay, I'm gonna give him a hand! Or even four! Silver Streak still continues to drive out of control Minka and Blackie give the lever one jerk and the coupler releases as the engines start to overtake the coaches Blackie: Now guys! Now! of the group starts cranking on the hand brakes as they each come on the runaway engines contnue on, and then as they race into the station they smash through the end-of-track barrier, and into the terminal, spectacularly destroying everything in they path. (as the people have gooten out of the way, just in time) And they continue their way, destroying a info kiosk, driving through a pile of barrels and then drive through a broken barn before stopping in the dirt. coaches then slowly roll into the platform and come to a complete stop Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes